Officers
Officers are unique AI-controlled characters that serve as combat support. Similar to regiments, officers also have classes (e.g. Infantry Captain) that describe their role in battle. The player can field up to one active officer until rank 4, two active officers at until 8, and three officers at rank 8 and above. Obtainment Officers are obtained by opening battle packs and come in all four rarities. While most officers are infantry captains, officers of any class type can be drawn - even vehicles! The easiest way to acquire them is to purchase the Officers & Armor supply box under the Battle Packs tab for 120 gold, but any supply box can drop them. In general, higher rarity officers are the most effective, but officers of lower rarity may have desirable traits that make them useful in battle. For example, an artillery officer can help mow down undead regiments from afar, a situation where an infantry captain would be greatly overwhelmed. Each officer has a unique level of armor independent of rarity. Other metrics such as accuracy, though usually linear to rarity, have occasional exceptions. Some weapons also behave better than others under the control of AI. In addition to their combat stats, each officer can replenish nearby army regiments at a rate corresponding to their rarity. Each level of rarity grants a 20% increase in replenishment speed. Use in Battle Access officers at the main menu by tapping on the "Officers Tent" . Tap on the officer you want to assess. In this example, we will use the officer with the landship. To use the officer in battle, tap the "Activate" button as shown on the left. Now the activated officer will appear in one of the active slots. From there on, officers will always accompany you into battle and can be given orders similar to any squad, but if your team's morale is at 0%, you will not be able to give orders to them. If your officers die, they will be reduced to 20% maximum hit points for 24 hours the next time you use them in any of your battles. The only way to end this condition early is to watch a 30-second advertisement. Officer Information Like Armor, the names and descriptions of officers are randomly generated. Adding 49922 possible names and 41 possible descriptions to the hundreds of possible random combat stats, this ensures that more unique officers can be generated than the 2.75 million soldiers who fought in the American Civil War. Random character generation is a popular game design practice that helps reduce hard coding, reducing the final file size while offering orders of magnitude more diversity and flexibility to change. Let's take an officer, called "Arthur Grant", as an example. When the officer is obtained, the first name is randomly chosen and has the result of "Arthur", while the last name is randomly chosen and has the result of "Grant". The first name and the last name is then joined to form "Arthur Grant". Next, a description for the officer is randomly chosen. Let's assume that the description he got is as follows: ' was a freelance security for Rockwell & Co. during the first government attack, but has since become a legendary Patriot. The name of the officer, "Arthur Grant" is then substituted into the parameter. In the end, this should give: '''Arthur Grant was a freelance security for Rockwell & Co. during the first government attack, but has since become a legendary Patriot. The string of text and the officer's name are then displayed as usual on the screen. Below are examples of officers and their information. These are the types of officers expected of their respective rarity level. Category:Noblemen